Evil Like Me
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Haggar approaches Keith while he's alone and trying to figure out where he stands with Voltron. She then proceeds to use a rather... unorthodox method to try and turn him to her side. "I don't understand anything." ((Spin-off Clip of Kayiv))


**I had a stupid idea and decided to share it with Tumblr. Clearly, that did nothing to stop me from actually writing out said stupid idea for you all to enjoy.**

* * *

Keith sighed, staring down at his hands. Was he doing the right thing? The others said they trusted him, but what if they didn't. What if he was holding the team back? What if Voltron would be stronger without an enemy piloting Red?

He pulled out his phone and looked down at a picture of his mother. " _Look at you, look at me/I don't know who to be/Mother._ "

Dropping his phone, Keith buried his face in his hands. Was this even what he was meant for? Afterall, the people they were fighting against were _his_ people. Shouldn't he be on the Galra's side? " _Is it wrong, is it right?/Be a thief in the night/Mother!_ "

He clawed at his hair as he growled, " _Tell me what to do_."

Laughter echoed through the small forest Keith had taken refuge in and Keith jumped to his feet, spotting Haggar standing at the edge of the forest. He drew his bayard. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't underestimate me, little Kayiv. I can always find you."

Keith growled and charged her, but with a flick of her hand, she caught him in a spell. She held him up with her magic as she approached. Her foot kicked his phone and she glanced down at it. She smirked and turned back to him, reaching up to cup his cheek.

Keith blinked stupidly as the female Galra began to sing.

" _She was once like you my child/Slightly insecure/Argued with her mother too/Thought she was mature_.

" _Could not put her heart aside/Could not use her head/Now I think it's time you learned/What dear old nana said_."

Haggar patted his cheek before releasing her spell, dropping him back onto the fallen tree he had been sitting on before. He watched, bemused, as she began some sort of dance routine.

" _Don't you wanna be evil like me?/Don't you wanna be mean?/Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine_?"

" _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor/But when you're evil doing less is doing more_!

" _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?/Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad_?"

"What is happening?" Keith asked.

" _I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can_ ," Haggar continued, coming over to sit next to the teen, who immediately tried to scoot away. " _Clawed my way to victory/Built my master plan_." She stood up again, dragging Keith to his feet with her. " _Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place/Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace_." She tried to drape her arm over his shoulders but he ducked away.

She didn't seem to mind, though, as she started dancing again. " _Don't you wanna be evil like me?/Don't you wanna be cruel?/Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool_?"

"I don't understand anything."

" _And when you grab that bot that's when your reign begins/Who wants an evil king without a sack of sins_?"

"Reign? King? What are you-"

" _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?/Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone_?"

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

Haggar locked eyes with him and the forest seemed to darken as purple flames lined the clearing they stood in. Suddenly, she was standing right in front of him, grabbing his chin as she sang softly, " _This is not for us to ponder/This was preordained/You and I shall rule together/Freedom soon regain/Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong_!"

She let him go, stepping back. She held out her hand to him. " _Grandson, hear me/Help me, join me_.

" _Won't you sing along_?"

Keith stared at her before smaking away her hand. "Nope," he said and the music he only half-realized was playing in the background came to a screeching halt. "Nope. No, no, no. Not doing this. We're done here."

"Where are you going?" Haggar asked as Keith turned around and walked away.

"Far away from… whatever this is."

"You can't just leave!" she shrieked as he reached the flames.

"Watch me!" he shouted over his shoulder before stepping into the flames.

* * *

Keith shot into a sitting position, gasping. He groaned as he took in the familiar surroundings of his room in the castleship.

"Alright, that's it. No more Nunvill at Hunk's stupid Disney marathons!"


End file.
